Run for your Ed
"Run for your Ed" is the 19th episode of Season 4 and the 96th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Kanker Sisters try to retrieve their missing ship in-a-bottle, even if it means embarking on a rampage; destroying the neighborhood in the process. In the meantime, the Eds find out that the ship in-a-bottle is stuck on Ed's finger and now they must try to find a way to get it off of Ed's finger. Plot One night at the Park n' Flush, the Kanker Sisters are fast asleep when they hear noises in their kitchen. The Kankers awaken from their sleep quickly and rush down the stairs, where they find that the thief that was there had gotten away, leaving the kitchen in a mess, and that is when they notice that their prized ship-'n'-a-bottle is missing. They realize the perpetrator had taken the bottle with him. May wants to dial 911, but the phone is crushed by Lee, who would rather recover their ship-'n'-a-bottle "Kanker style". The next day, Rolf is preparing to deliver a giant wiener to a market, when his animals start acting wildly. Rolf is quick to sense trouble approaching, and rushes all of his livestock to his cellar before it's too late. Meanwhile, Edd and Eddy find out Ed had been sleep-walking again and that he was sleeping in Kevin's refrigerator when he stopped sleep-walking. Kevin has the other Eds come get their friend back while he starts on his chores, and when they do, they notice that Ed has a mysterious ship-'n'-a-bottle stuck on his finger. Edd determines that removing it will not be easy, and the trio try to find a way to get it off. Meanwhile, the Kankers cause chaos throughout the entirety of Peach Creek, not just the Cul-de-Sac, leaving the kids cowering in fear. Soon comes the first debut of the "Kanker Hissy Fit", which causes more damage and destruction throughout the cul-de-sac and leaves everyone in peril. Eddy first tries to pull it loose using trees for leverage, but they simply come crashing down on him. Without soap as an option for getting the ship-'n'-a-bottle off of Ed's finger (since Ed is scared of it), Ed suggests they use sticky tape. So, they go to Sarah's bedroom to find the tape without her permission, where Sarah is hiding away in her toy box from the Kankers. She scolds the Eds for entering her room without her seeking permission first, and the Eds leave for Edd's house with the tape. Shortly after, the Kankers show up to destroy Sarah's room while searching for their lost possession. Sarah thinks that it's the Eds again. She pops out of her toy box and screams at her brother, only to get spotted by the Kankers and be tied up in a sack by them and have her mouth shut (literally). When Sarah learns that the Kankers are looking for a ship-'n'-a-bottle, she remembers seeing Ed with one stuck to his finger. She manages to unseal her mouth and blurts to the Kankers about her sightings on their ship in a bottle. Meanwhile, the Eds fail to get the ship-'n'-a-bottle off of Ed's finger through the tape; taping the bottle to the ceiling and jumping off the banister simply rips off a piece of the ceiling. While trying to twist the bottle off, the Kankers stop at Edd's house. Edd realizes that the bottle is theirs and calmly closes the door and locks it before he immediately freaks out and tells the others who the bottle belongs to, causing Eddy and Ed to freak out. After the Kankers break down the door, the Eds try to hide from the Kankers, but they fail to stay hidden in the cupboard under the kitchen sink. The sisters extract them through the faucet, and Eddy is quick to brace for a heavy hitting. However, the Kankers just take the bottle off of Ed's finger since that is what they came for this whole time. The girls then leave with their possession, arguing over who gets to carry it while they head back home. The Eds make it out safely except for Eddy, who somehow got his finger stuck in the faucet. Edd leaves to get soap for the problem while Ed leaves to get the Kankers to help with it, much to Eddy's fear. Rolf, meanwhile, stays hidden in his cellar through the end of the episode, and the Cul-de-Sac has been almost completely destroyed due to the Kankers' rampage. Memorable Quotes *'May': up a phone to call the police "What number do you dial for 911?!" grabs May and smashes the phone with her fist Lee: "No cops! I say we pay our neighbors a little visit and find our bottle Kanker style!" evilly ---- *'Rolf': "Rolf's giant wiener will fetch a pretty penny at the market, yes, Victor?" Victor stopped moving "Victor, why have you stopped?" hears animal sounds, seeing Wilfred dragging on his butt and his chickens clucking in the cage; he holds up a chicken leg to his ear and realizes the impending doom; he gathers his livestock and hides in his cellar "HAVE MERCY ON OUR MISERABLE SOULS!" cellar doors shut ---- *'Ed': being woken up by Eddy "Private Do Not Enter is ready for duty, chief!" ---- *'Ed': Eddy's failed attempt to pull the bottle free "It likes me, Eddy!" Edd: full diagnostic mode "Inanimate objects don't 'like', Ed." Ed's hand with a ruler "Just as I suspected, Eddy. Ed's swollen finger will thwart any attempt at removing this bottle." Eddy: and bruised "Oh, I'll give it a twart!" ---- *'Eddy': with Ed and trying to hold him down "What are you waiting for?! Soap him, soap him!" ---- *'Ed': gotten rid of the soap: "I dispense with you, disgusting detergent of the deep! For I, Ed, can remove the bottle with sticky tape!" Edd: "Sticky tape?" Eddy: with Ed's idea "Stick? You're already stuck, numbskull!" Ed: "And your point is?" Eddy: "This is stupid." Edd: "Ed may have something, Eddy. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, you know." Ed: "Just follow my smell, bucko!" ---- *'Eddy': from trees falling on top of him "Ha ha! One bottle, hold Ed's finger." Ed's finger still stuck in the bottle "What the?!" ---- *'Edd': Eddy before Ed leaps from the stairs "WAIT! You don't suppose the tape will leave any unsightly residue? I mean, mother has the eyes of a hawk when it comes to adhesive resins." ---- *'Edd': heading toward to Ed and Eddy panicking "OH LORD! THAT SHIP IN A BOTTLE BELONGS TO THE KANKERS!" Eddy: "KANKERS?! EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Ed: "WHO? WHAT? WHERE? WHY?" ---- *'Rolf': "The stench of immortal doom still thickens the air, yes? Or perhaps it is Wilfred's cabbage evacuations? Hard to tell." ---- *'Eddy': Ed "All they want is the bottle, Ed. You're gonna have to take one for the team, Lumpy!" Edd: Eddy "Oh, that's real brave of you, Eddy." Eddy: Edd "What?" Edd: Eddy "Why should Ed sacrifice himself?" Eddy: frustrated "He took the bottle!" Ed: oblivious "Oh look, a sponge!" turns the faucet after hearing the Eds talking inside the cabinet near the sink Edd: hearing Lee turning the faucet "Shh. What's that? Do you hear it?" ---- *''Eds are free from the plot.'' Ed: "I think that was the Kankers' bottle, Eddy." Edd: that they weren't hurt "You're not the only one confused here, Ed. Have you noticed that we've come out of this virtually unscathed?" Ed: "Are we lucky or what?" Eddy: to look up "We must be getting good at this, huh, guys?" out of sink but gets stopped by his finger stuck in the faucet "For cryin' out loud! Of all the-" Ed: "Aw! Just like old times!" Edd: surprised with the results "Well, that sense of confidence didn't last long." Eddy: to get free "Do something, will ya?" Edd: "I know just the thing, Eddy! A little dab of soap will do the trick!" off to get soap Ed: "And I will fetch the Kankers, as they are whizzes at stuck fingers." to get the Kankers Eddy: of what the Kankers will do with him "NO, WAIT! ED!" to get free as the iris out closes in "ED!" Trivia *'Goofs': **In the beginning of the episode when Lee tells her sisters they would get the bottle "Kanker style" and then laughs, Marie doesn't have her wristband on. **When the Kankers enter Kevin's yard, Marie is wearing her normal clothes. When the camera pans behind her, Marie is wearing her pajamas instead. **When the screen overviews the Cul-de-Sac in ruins, Ed's house is destroyed, but when it shows Sarah hiding in her room, it is completely unaffected. **When Edd answers the door and finds out it is the Kankers, no lock can be seen on it, but later when he closes the door and walks away from it, there is a lock which Edd then uses to lock the door. **Ed's foot has been miscolored to Eddy's skin when the camera shifts to Edd while under the sink. **At the end of the episode, the Kankers seem to be taller than normal. May and Marie are around the same height with Lee being slightly taller. The countertop is chest high to Lee, but when the Eds are on the floor, Ed is above the counter top and Edd's hat is barely over the top. **Throughout the episode, the ship-in-a-bottle on Ed's finger keeps switching to another finger and/or the other hand that is free. **Rolf's house is destroyed in two different ways. *The Eds, who unintentionally caused the trouble, came out of this venture completely unharmed. In fact, they were practically the only ones who came out unharmed. Eddy believes this is because they're "getting good at this." It also happened later on in "May I have this Ed?" when the Eds managed to escape the school dance without being harmed from Rolf's oversized dance suit tearing down the school. *This is the second time Ed's sleepwalking/sleepeating problems are seen. The first time was in "A Glass of Warm Ed." *Ed appears to be afraid of soap in this episode, as he is in "Once Upon an Ed." *If you look closely at the title card, you can see a bottle there, referring to the Kanker's ship-in-a-bottle and the plot of the episode. *Edd reveals his mother is very sensitive to adhesive residue on just about anything. *The Kanker Hissy Fit would reappear in the Cul-de-Sac Smash 2: Wheels of Fury game and would be used as a special attack by Lee. *Above the Kankers' bed, a poster for a motor boat company can be seen with the phrase "Since 1957." This is a reference to the show's creator Danny Antonucci, whose birth year was 1957. *For the entirety of his appearance in this episode, Ed is in his sleeping attire instead of his main attire, albeit it's a different one since he's not in his pajamas from "A Glass of Warm Ed". Video See also *The Destruction of Rethink Avenue *The Kankers' Ship In-A-Bottle Category:Episodes Category:Season 4